1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and, more particularly, to connectors used in communications.
2. Prior Art
Modular communication plugs and sockets are well known in the art. One example is a telephone jack known as the RJ11C. In the past, various devices have been used to prevent modular communications sockets from being used. Some of these devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,856; 4,862,500; 4,311,883; 4,740,168; 4,893,488; 4,911,646; and 5,119,419. A company called Suttle Apparatus Corporation also offered for sale in 1980 modular telephone jacks that had spring-loaded, self-closing protective doors to minimize entrance of contaminants.